1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular connecting device to be used in games or toys and relates, more particularly, to a connector for assembling cylindrical elements, such as metal cans, into an unlimited number of configurations.
The great and continued success of toys and amusement devices consisting of elements by which various objects and structures can be constructed, attests to their vocational, entertainment and therapeutic value. The present invention, along with possessing these qualities, is additionally useful because it utilizes as part of the completed construction metallic containers, such as tin and aluminum cans, which are in widespread common use and are normally discarded after they have served their intended purpose.
2. Prior Art
Already known in the art are devices adapted to detachably interconnect or combine a plurality of cylindrical or annular elements such as, for example, beverage cans. Resilient clips, modular knock-down constructions, and like element assembling structures are widely used as toys or for purposes of storage. Some of these incorporate features for interlocking adjacent tubular elements in various spacial relationships.
One such arrangement, for instance, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,018 to Stanley Light. This patent teaches a modular structural toy which facilitates the combination of a number of cylindrical members. The toy is in the form of a cubical block which is fitted with annular and cylindrical projections on the faces of the block. The projections are arranged so as to resiliently retain the rimmed ends of the tubular cylindrical elements inserted therein. The projections further facilitate that the cylindrical elements may be branched selectively in one or more directions. The patent further teaches the use of annular adaptors which are employed to compensate for differences in the length of the cylindrical members or cans utilized in the forming of a structural assembly. Light's block is a unitary structure.
Another connecting device for tubular elements is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,564, to Izumi. This patent teaches the use of a substantially circular module composed of a hollow center portion adapted to receive and retain the end portion of a tubular element. Each module is provided with a series of rigid flange members bounding the center portion and adapted to nest with identical flange members of adjacent similar units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,681 to Frank discloses a cup and lid combination in which the lid tightly sealingly engages the cup so as to substantially interlock with the cup. This patent also teaches the provision of novel means associated with the lid for loosening the engagement between the cup and lid and facilitating removal of the lid from the cup.
Still another connecting device for tubular elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,830 to Gordon Smith. This patent shows parallelepipedon containers having non-flaring sides. The containers are integrally provided with complementary tops and bottoms that lock together to facilitate stacking. A clip is provided to laterally interlock the containers for storage or transportation purposes.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,611 to Doak, discloses building blocks as educational blocks and as toys. The patent is concerned with a block comprised of a hollow cubical member made of a resilient material and having a plurality of cylindrical recesses disposed within its faces, and a plurality of resilient cylinders adapted to intimately engage with the recesses of a like block, the recesses also being adapted to aid in the detachably securing of the block to a supporting surface.